Cartoon Wild Style
''Cartoon Wild Style ''is an upcoming live-action/hand-drawn animated/CGI/animatronics crossover fantasy film. Synopsis The animals of the New York zoo, aided with the Eds and Nazz, Mac and his adoptive guardian Frankie, the Powerpuff Girls, Dexter and his sister, Dee Dee and the rest of the cartoon friends, must stand up for Rachelle and her high school friends. Plot More to come soon. Characters Orginial Characters *Rachelle Osbourne: A 14 year-old sexy high school Goth girl. The leading character of the movie who's inspired by Danny Phantom's Sam Manson and TMNT 2012's Irma Langinstein. Her hair is dyed royal blue with jade green highlights and her lip gloss and fingernails are emerald green. *Toby Montana: A 14 year-old blond soccer player who is Rachelle's love interest. *Angela Duxbury: Rachelle's bespectacled redhead genius girl. *Genelle Miyamata: Rachelle and Angela's best friend who is of Japanese descent. *Busara: A wise African lion who is the noble leader of the New York zoo. *Aina: An African lioness who is Busara's wife. *Barry: A clumsy American black bear who is always hungry. *Radhika: An Indian elephant. *Achak: A bald eagle. *Kubwa: A western lowland gorilla. *Croc: An American crocodile. *David Crossware: The main antagonist of the movie. He's a mean kid who causes trouble with the girls. *Marcia Osbourne: Rachelle’s normal mother who is styled in the 1990’s, with strawberry blond hair, hot pink lips, and bright blue eyes. *Fred Osbourne: Rachelle’s overworking father who is styled in the 1990’s, with auburn hair and moustache and brown eyes. *Mrs. Jane Doe: Rachelle’s biology teacher who teaches the whole class in high school about wildlife. *Mrs. Elena Martinez: Rachelle's Spanish teacher who teaches the whole class in high school how to speak Castilian Spanish. *Mr. Frank Derwin: Rachelle's African-American algebra teacher who teaches the whole class in high school the use of algebra. *Ms. Jessica Barren: Rachelle's African-American physics teacher who teaches the whole class about physics. *Coach Peggy Fritz: Rachelle's tough-as-nails middle-aged P.E. coach who yells at her and her friends to participate. *Principal Chen: Rachelle's middle-aged Asian-American high school principal. Cartoon Characters *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'': Double D, Nazz, Eddy, Ed, Sarah, Jimmy (Background: Rolf, Jonny 2×4, Kevin, the Kanker Sisters) *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'': Mac, Frankie Foster, Bloo, Coco, Eduardo, Wilt (Background: Cheese, Goo, Terrence) *''The Powerpuff Girls'': Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Professor Utonium, Ms. Keane (Background: Mayor, Ms. Bellum, Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morebucks, Him, The Gangreen Gang) *''Dexter's Labratory'': Dexter, Dee Dee (Background: Mom, Dad, Monkey, Agent Honeydew, Mee Mee, Lee Lee, Major Glory, Valhallen, Infraggable Krunk) *''Codename: Kids Next Door'': Abby Lincoln, Wallabee Beatles, Kuki Sanban, Hoagie Gilligan, Nigel Uno, Cree Lincoln, Chad Dickinson (Background: Fanny Fulbright, Rachel McKenzie, Bradley, Hamsters, Mr. Boss, Knightbrace, Mr Wink, Mr. Fibb, Grandma Stuffums, Toiletnator, Stickybeard, Chester, Professor XXXL, Lizzie Devine, Delightful Children from Down the Lane) *''Justice League/Justice League Unlimited'' - Superman, Supergirl, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, Zatanna *''Over the Garden Wall'': Wirt, Beatrice, Gergory *''Steven Universe'': Steven Quartz Universe, Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, Jasper *''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'': Billy, Mandy, Grim Reaper, Harold, Gladys (Background: Dracula, Fred Fredburger, Eris, Velma Green, Nergal, Irwin) *''Johnny Bravo'': Johnny Bravo, Mama Bravo, Teenage Little Suzy, Julie Herschbaum (Background: Pops, Carl Chryniszzswics) *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'': Courage (Background: Eustace Bagge, Muriel Bagge) *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'': Juniper Lee, Ray Ray Lee, Monroe (Background: Jody Irwin, Ophelia Ramirez, Roger Radcliffe, Dennis Lee) *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'': Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura (Background: Kaz) *''Ben 10'': Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson (Background: Grandpa Max, Kevin E. Levin, Julie Yamamoto, Ship, Charmcaster, Darkstar) *''The Secret Saturdays'': Zak Saturday, Doc Saturday, Drew Saturday, Fiskerton, Zok, Komodo *''Generator Rex'': Rex Salazar, Noah Nixon, Bobo Haha, Dr. Rebecca Holiday, Agent Six *''Teen Titans'': Robin, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy (Background: Terra, Aqualad, Bumblebee, Mas y Menos, Speedy) *''Scooby-Doo'': Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Scrappy-Doo, Daphne Blake *''Samurai Jack'': Jack, Ashi Animals *Aardvark (Orycteropus afer) *Addax (Addax nasomaculatus) *Adelie Penguin (Pygoscelis adeliae) *African Civet (Civettictis civetta) *African Elephant (Loxodonta africana) *African Giant Millipede (Archispirostreptus gigas) *African Giant Snail (Achatina fulica) *African Grey Parrot (Psittacus erithacus) *African Leopard (Panthera pardus pardus) *African Lion (Panthera leo melanochaita) *African Penguin (Spheniscus demersus) *African Sacred Ibis (Threskiornis aethiopicus) *Alligator Gar (Atractosteus spatula) *Alligator Snapping Turtle (Macrochelys temminckii) *''Allosaurus fragilis'' *Alpaca (Vicugna pacos; Huacaya) *''Alphadon marshii'' *Amazon River Dolphin (Inia geoffrensis) *Amazonian Royal Flycatcher (Onychorhynchus coronatus coronatus) *American Alligator (Alligator mississippiensis) *American Badger (Taxidea taxus) *American Bison (Bison bison bison) *American Bittern (Botaurus lentiginosus) *American Black Bear (Ursus americanus) *American Bullfrog (Lithobates catesbeianus) *American Coot (Fulica americana) *American Copperhead (Agkistrodon contortrix) *American Crocodile (Crocodylus acutus) *American Crow (Corvus brachyrhynchos) *American Goldfinch (Spinus tristis) *American Kestrel (Falco sparverius) *American Lobster (Homarus americanus) *American Marten (Martes americana) *American Mastodon (Mammut americanum) *American Mink (Neovison vison) *American Paddlefish (Polyodon spathula) *American Robin (Turdus migratorius) *Ammonite (Perisphinctes variocostatus) *''Amphicyon ingens'' *Andean Cock-of-the-Rock (Rupicola peruvianus) *Andean Condor (Vultur gryphus) *''Andrewsarchus mongoliensis'' *''Ankylosaurus magniventris'' *''Anomalocaris canadensis'' *Antarctic Krill (Euphausia superba) *''Anthropornis nordenskjoldi'' *''Apatosaurus ajax'' *Arapaima (Arapaima gigas) *''Archaeopteryx lithographica'' *Arctic Fox (Vulpes lagopus) *Arctic Tern (Sterna paradisaea) *Argentine Horned Frog (Ceratophrys ornata) *''Arthropleura armata'' *Asian Bonytongue (Scleropages formosus) *Asian Small-Clawed Otter (Aonyx cinereus) *Asian Water Monitor (Varanus salvator) *Atlantic Blue Marlin (Makaira nigricans) *Atlantic Bluefin Tuna (Thunnus thynnus) *Atlantic Canary (Serinus canaria) *Atlantic Herring (Clupea harengus) *Atlantic Puffin (Fratercula arctica) *Atlantic Sailfish (Istiophorus albicans) *Atlantic Sea Nettle (Chrysaora quinquecirrha) *Atlas Bear (Ursus arctos crowtheri) *Atlas Beetle (Chalcosoma atlas) *Atlas Moth (Attacus atlas) *''Atopodentatus unicus'' *Aurochs (Bos primigenius) *Australian Giant Cuttlefish (Sepia apama) *''Australopithecus africanus'' *Aye-Aye (Daubentonia madagascariensis) *Azara's Agouti (Dasyprocta azarae) *Bactrian Camel (Camelus bactrianus) *Baird's Tapir (Tapirus bairdii) *''Bajadasaurus pronuspinax'' *Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus) *Bald-Headed Uakari (Cacajao calvus) *Bali Myna (Leucopsar rothschildi) *Bali Tiger (Panthera tigris sondaica) *Baltimore Oriole (Icterus galbula) *Banded Archerfish (Toxotes jaculatrix) *Banded Mongoose (Mungos mungo) *Banded Sea Krait (Laticauda colubrina) *Barbary Lion (Panthera leo leo) *Barbary Sheep (Ammotragus lervia) *Barn Swallow (Hirundo rustica) *''Baryonyx walkeri'' *''Basilosaurus cetoides'' *Bat-Eared Fox (Otocyon megalotis) *Belted Kingfisher (Megaceryle alcyon) *Beluga Whale (Delphinapterus leucas) *Bengal Tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) *Bharal (Pseudois nayaur) *Bicolor Parrotfish (Cetoscarus bicolor) *Binturong (Arctictis binturong) *Black Caiman (Melanosuchus niger) *Black Carpenter Ant (Camponotus pennsylvanicus) *Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis) *Black Stork (Ciconia nigra) *Black Wildebeest (Connochaetes gnou) *Black-Backed Jackal (Canis mesomelas) *Black-Billed Magpie (Pica hudsonia) *Black-Capped Chickadee (Poecile atricapillus) *Black-Crowned Night Heron (Nycticorax nycticorax) *Black-Footed Ferret (Mustela nigripes) *Black-Legged Tick (Ixodes scapularis) *Black-Tailed Jackrabbit (Lepus californicus) *Black-Tailed Prairie Dog (Cynomys ludovicianus) *Blackbuck (Antilope cervicapra) *Blacktip Reef Shark (Carcharhinus melanopterus) *Blobfish (Psychrolutes marcidus) *Blue and Gold Macaw (Ara ararauna) *Blue Bird-Of-Paradise (Paradisaea rudolphi) *Blue Jay (Cyanocitta cristata) *Blue Morpho (Morpho peleides) *Blue Whale (Balaenoptera musculus) *Blue Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus) *Blue-Footed Booby (Sula nebouxii) *Bluebuck (Hippotragus leucophaeus) *Blunt-Toothed Giant Hutia (Amblyrhiza inundata) *Boa Constrictor (Boa constrictor) *Bobcat (Lynx rufus) *Bohemian Waxwing (Bombycilla garrulus) *Bontebok (Damaliscus pygargus) *Bornean Orangutan (Pongo pygmaeus) *''Brachiosaurus altithorax'' *''Brontornis burmeisteri'' *''Brontosaurus excelsus'' *Brown Howler (Alouatta guariba) *Brown Pelican (Pelecanus occidentalis) *Brown Rat (Rattus norvegicus) *Brown Skua (Stercorarius antarcticus) *Brown Woolly Monkey (Lagothrix lagothricha) *Brown-Throated Sloth (Bradypus variegatus) *Budgerigar (Melopsittacus undulatus) *Buff-Tailed Bumblebee (Bombus terrestris) *''Bullockornis planei'' *Burmese Python (Python bivittatus) *Burrowing Owl (Athene cunicularia) *California Sea Cucumber (Apostichopus californicus) *California Sea Lion (Zalophus californianus) *Canada Goose (Branta canadensis) *Canada Lynx (Lynx canadensis) *Cane Toad (Rhinella marina) *Canvasback (Aythya valisneria) *Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer) *Cape Hunting Dog (Lycaon pictus) *Cape Porcupine (Hystrix africaeaustralis) *Capybara (Hydrochoerus hydrochaeris) *Caracal (Caracal caracal) *Caribbean Hermit Crab (Coenobita clypeatus) *Caribbean Monk Seal (Monachus tropicalis) *Caribbean Spiny Lobster (Panulirus argus) *''Carnotaurus sastrei'' *Carolina Parakeet (Conuropsis carolinensis) *Carolina Wren (Thryothorus ludovicianus) *Cattle (Bos taurus; Scottish Highland, Ankole-Watusi, Jersey, Hereford, Holstein-Friesian) *Cattle Egret (Bubulcus ibis) *''Celebochoerus cagayanensis'' *Central Bearded Dragon (Pogona vitticeps) *''Ceratogaulus hatcheri'' *''Ceratosaurus nasicornis'' *''Chalicotherium goldfussi'' *Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus) *Chicken (Gallus gallus domesticus; Leghorn, Silkie, Rhode Island Red) *Chimney Swift (Chaetura pelagica) *Chinese Giant Salamander (Andrias davidianus) *Chital (Axis axis) *''Citipati osmolskae'' *Clouded Leopard (Neofelis nebulosa) *Clown Triggerfish (Balistoides conspicillum) *Cockatiel (Nymphicus hollandicus) *Coconut Crab (Birgus latro) *''Coelophysis bauri'' *Collared Peccary (Pecari tajacu) *Colossal Squid (Mesonychoteuthis hamiltoni) *Colossus Penguin (Palaeeudyptes klekowskii) *Common Barn Owl (Tyto alba) *Common Blackbird (Turdus merula) *Common Bottlenose Dolphin (Tursiops truncatus) *Common Brushtail Possum (Trichosurus vulpecula) *Common Chaffinch (Fringilla coelebs) *Common Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes) *Common Collared Lizard (Crotaphytus collaris) *Common Earthworm (Lumbricus terrestris) *Common Genet (Genetta genetta) *Common Grackle (Quiscalus quiscula) *Common Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius) *Common Loon (Gavia immer) *Common Raven (Corvus corax) *Common Sandpiper (Actitis hypoleucos) *Common Seahorse (Hippocampus kuda) *Common Squirrel Monkey (Saimiri sciureus) *Common Starfish (Asterias rubens) *Common Starling (Sturnus vulgaris) *Common Treeshrew (Tupaia glis) *Common Vampire Bat (Desmodus rotundus) *Common Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus) *''Compsognathus longipes'' *Coquerel's Sifaka (Propithecus coquereli) *Coral Trout (Plectropomus leopardus) *''Corythosaurus casuarius'' *Cotton-Top Tamarin (Saguinus oedipus) *Cottonmouth (Agkistrodon piscivorus) *Coyote (Canis latrans) *Crown-of-Thorns Starfish (Acanthaster planci) *Crowned Lemur (Eulemur coronatus) *Cuban Giant Owl (Ornimegalonyx oteroi) *Cuban Red Macaw (Ara tricolor) *''Cynognathus crateronotus'' *''Daeodon shoshonensis'' *''Deinocheirus mirificus'' *''Deinonychus antirrhopus'' *''Deinosuchus riograndensis'' *''Deinotherium bozasi'' *Desert Locust (Schistocerca gregaria) *''Desmostylus hesperus'' *Dhole (Cuon alpinus) *''Didelphodon vorax'' *''Dilophosaurus wetherilli'' *''Dimetrodon grandis'' *''Dimorphodon macronyx'' *Dingo (Canis lupus dingo) *''Diplocaulus salamandroides'' *''Diplodocus carnegii'' *''Diprotodon optatum'' *Dodo (Raphus cucullatus) *Domestic Cat (Felis catus; Maine Coon, Persian, Siamese, American Shorthair, Bombay, Ragdoll, Russian Blue, Abyssinian) *Domestic Dog (Canis lupus familiaris; Poodle, German Shepherd, Golden Retriever, Dalmatian, English Bulldog, Beagle, Doberman, Chihuahua, Pug, Chinese Crested, Cavalier King Charles Spaniel, Dachshund, Airedale Terrier, Jack Russell Terrier, Old English Sheepdog, Border Collie, Alaskan Malamute, Bloodhound, St. Bernard, Basset Hound) *Domestic Ferret (Mustela putorius furo) *Domestic Goat (Capra hircus; Pygmy Goat, British Primitive, Saanen, Boer, Alpine) *Domestic Guinea Pig (Cavia porcellus) *Domestic Horse (Equus ferus caballus; Thoroughbred, Clydesdale, Appaloosa, Fjord, Shetland Pony, Miniature, American Quarter, Camargue, Paint Horse) *Domestic Pig (Sus scrofa domesticus; Pot-bellied Pig, Kunekune, American Yorkshire) *Domestic Rabbit (Oryctolagus cuniculus; Belgian Hare, English Angora, Checkered Giant, Flemish Giant) *Domestic Sheep (Ovis aries; Cheviot, Suffolk, Jacob, Merino) *Donkey (Equus africanus asinus; Poitou, American Mammoth, Provence, Sicilian Dwarf) *Downy Woodpecker (Dryobates pubescens) *Draco Lizard (Draco volans) *Dromedary (Camelus dromedarius) *''Dromornis stirtoni'' *Duck-billed Platypus (Ornithorhynchus anatinus) *Dung Beetle (Scarabaeus zambesianus) *''Dunkleosteus terrelli'' *Eastern Bluebird (Sialia sialis) *Eastern Box Turtle (Terrapene carolina carolina) *Eastern Chipmunk (Tamias striatus) *Eastern Cottontail (Sylvilagus floridanus) *Eastern Grey Squirrel (Sciurus carolinensis) *Eastern Kingbird (Tyrannus tyrannus) *Eastern Moose (Alces alces americana) *Eastern Newt (Notophthalmus viridescens) *Eastern Screech Owl (Megascops asio) *Eastern Tiger Swallowtail (Papilio glaucus) *Eclectus Parrot (Eclectus roratus) *Edible Crab (Cancer pagurus) *''Edmontosaurus annectens'' *Egyptian Plover (Pluvianus aegyptius) *''Elasmosaurus platyurus'' *Electric Eel (Electrophorus electricus) *Elephant Bird (Aepyornis maximus) *Ellipsen Waterbuck (Kobus ellipsiprymnus ellipsiprymnus) *Emerald Tree Boa (Corallus caninus) *Emperor Newt (Tylototriton shanjing) *Emperor Penguin (Aptenodytes forsteri) *Emperor Scorpion (Pandinus imperator) *Emperor Tamarin (Saguinus imperator) *Emu (Dromaius novaehollandiae) *''Eohippus angustidens'' *Eurasian Blue Tit (Cyanistes caeruleus) *Eurasian Oystercatcher (Haematopus ostralegus) *European Adder (Vipera berus) *European Bee-eater (Merops apiaster) *European Cave Lion (Panthera leo spelaea) *European Fallow Deer (Dama dama) *European Herring Gull (Larus argentatus) *European Robin (Erithacus rubecula) *European Squid (Loligo vulgaris) *European Stag Beetle (Lucanus cervus) *European Wildcat (Felis silvestris) *Eyelash Viper (Bothriechis schlegelii) *Fennec Fox (Vulpes zerda) *Fiddler Crab (Uca pugnax) *Fire Salamander (Salamandra salamandra) *Firefly (Photinus pyralis) *Fishing Cat (Prionailurus viverrinus) *Flightless Cormorant (Phalacrocorax harrisi) *Florida Softshell Turtle (Apalone ferox) *Flying Fish (Cheilopogon melanurus) *Fossa (Cryptoprocta ferox) *Four-Toed Hedgehog (Atelerix albiventris) *Frilled Lizard (Chlamydosaurus kingii) *Gaboon Viper (Bitis gabonica) *Galapagos Tortoise (Chelonoidis nigra) *''Gallimimus bullatus'' *Gambel's Quail (Callipepla gambelii) *''Gastornis parisiensis'' *Gaur (Bos gaurus) *Gemsbok (Oryx gazella) *Gentoo Penguin (Pygoscelis papua) *Geoffroy's Spider Monkey (Ateles geoffroyi) *Gerenuk (Litocranius walleri) *Giant Anteater (Myrmecophaga tridactyla) *Giant Armadillo (Priodontes maximus) *Giant Bison (Bison latifrons) *Giant Hermit Crab (Petrochirus diogenes) *Giant Eland (Taurotragus derbianus) *Giant Gourami (Osphronemus goramy) *Giant Isopod (Bathynomus giganteus) *Giant Moa (Dinornis novaezealandiae) *Giant Otter (Pteronura brasiliensis) *Giant Pacific Octopus (Enteroctopus dofleini) *Giant Panda (Ailuropoda melanoleuca) *Giant Weta (Deinacrida fallai) *''Giganotosaurus carolinii'' *''Gigantopithecus blacki'' *Gila Monster (Heloderma suspectum) *''Glyptodon clavipes'' *Goblin Shark (Mitsukurina owstoni) *Golden Dart Frog (Phyllobates terribilis) *Golden Eagle (Aquila chrysaetos) *Golden Hamster (Mesocricetus auratus) *Golden Lion Tamarin (Leontopithecus rosalia) *Golden Pheasant (Chrysolophus pictus) *Golden Silk-Orb Weaver (Nephila clavipes) *Goldfish (Carassius auratus) *Goliath Beetle (Goliathus goliatus) *Goliath Bird-Eater (Theraphosa blondi) *Goliath Tigerfish (Hydrocynus goliath) *Goodfellow's Tree-Kangaroo (Dendrolagus goodfellowi) *Gopher Tortoise (Gopherus polyphemus) *Grant's Zebra (Equus quagga boehmi) *Gray Whale (Eschrichtius robustus) *Great Auk (Pinguinus impennis) *Great Barracuda (Sphyraena barracuda) *Great Blue Heron (Ardea herodias) *Great Blue Turaco (Corythaeola cristata) *Great Crested Grebe (Podiceps cristatus) *Great Diving Beetle (Dytiscus marginalis) *Great Hammerhead Shark (Sphyrna mokarran) *Great Horned Owl (Bubo virginianus) *Great Indian Hornbill (Buceros bicornis) *Great Indian Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros unicornis) *Great Jerboa (Allactaga major) *Great Kiskadee (Pitangus sulphuratus) *Great White Pelican (Pelecanus onocrotalus) *Great White Shark (Carcharodon carcharias) *Greater Bilby (Macrotis lagotis) *Greater Bird-of-Paradise (Paradisaea apoda) *Greater Flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus) *Greater Honeyguide (Indicator indicator) *Greater Kudu (Tragelaphus strepsiceros) *Greater Malay Chevrotain (Tragulus napu) *Greater Rhea (Rhea americana) *Greater Roadrunner (Geococcyx californianus) *Greater Sage-Grouse (Centrocercus urophasianus) *Green Anaconda (Eunectes murinus) *Green Anole (Anolis carolinensis) *Green Darner (Anax junius) *Green Iguana (Iguana iguana) *Green Jay (Cyanocorax yncas) *Green Moray (Gymnothorax funebris) *Green Sea Turtle (Chelonia mydas) *Grevy's Zebra (Equus grevyi) *Grey Crowned Crane (Balearica regulorum) *Grey Fox (Urocyon cinereoargentatus) *Grey Langur (Semnopithecus dussumieri) *Grey Wolf (Canis lupus lupus) *Greylag Goose (Anser anser) *Griffon Vulture (Gyps fulvus) *Grizzly Bear (Ursus arctos horribilis) *Ground Pangolin (Smutsia temminckii) *Groundhog (Marmota monax) *''Guanlong wucaii'' *Haast's Eagle (Harpagornis moorei) *''Haboroteuthis poseidon'' *Hamadryas Baboon (Papio hamadryas) *Hamerkop (Scopus umbretta) *Harbor Porpoise (Phocoena phocoena) *Harbor Seal (Phoca vitulina) *Harp Seal (Pagophilus groenlandicus) *Harpy Eagle (Harpia harpyja) *Hazel Dormouse (Muscardinus avellanarius) *Helmeted Guineafowl (Numida meleagris) *Hercules Beetle (Dynastes hercules) *''Hesperornis regalis'' *''Heterodontosaurus tucki'' *Himalayan Monal (Lophophorus impejanus) *Hoatzin (Opisthocomus hoazin) *Honey Badger (Mellivora capensis) *Hooded Merganser (Lophodytes cucullatus) *Hooded Pitohui (Pitohui dichrous) *Hoopoe (Upupa epops) *Horseshoe Crab (Limulus polyphemus) *House Mouse (Mus musculus) *House Sparrow (Passer domesticus) *Housefly (Musca domestica) *Human Flea (Pulex irritans) *Humpback Anglerfish (Melanocetus johnsonii) *Humpback Whale (Megaptera novaeangliae) *Humphead Cichlid (Cyphotilapia frontosa) *Humphead Wrasse (Cheilinus undulatus) *Hyacinth Macaw (Anodorhynchus hyacinthinus) *''Hyaenodon gigas'' *''Hypsilophodon foxii'' *''Hyracotherium leporinum'' *''Icadyptes salasi'' *''Ichthyosaurus communis'' *''Ichthyostega stensioei'' *''Ichthyovenator laosensis'' *''Iguanodon bernissartensis'' *Impala (Aepyceros melampus) *''Imperobator antarcticus'' *Indian Cobra (Naja naja) *Indian Elephant (Elephas maximus indicus) *Indian Flying Fox (Pteropus giganteus) *Indian Gharial (Gavialis gangeticus) *Indian Giant Squirrel (Ratufa indica) *Indian Grey Mongoose (Herpestes edwardsi) *Indian Peafowl (Pavo cristatus) *Indian Muntjac (Muntiacus muntjak) *Indri (Indri indri) *''Inkayacu paracasensis'' *''Inostrancevia alexandri'' *Irish Elk (Megaloceros giganteus) *Jackson's Chameleon (Trioceros jacksonii) *''Jaekelopterus rhenaniae'' *Jaguar (Panthera onca) *Japanese Giant Hornet (Vespa mandarinia japonica) *Japanese Giant Spider Crab (Macrocheira kaempferi) *Japanese Macaque (Macaca fuscata) *Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle (Allomyrina dichotoma) *Japanese Serow (Capricornus crispus) *Kakapo (Strigops habroptilus) *''Kaprosuchus saharicus'' *Kawekaweau (Hoplodactylus delcourti) *Keel-Billed Toucan (Ramphastos sulfuratus) *''Kelenken guillermoi'' *''Kentrosaurus aethiopicus'' *Killer Whale (Orcinus orca) *King Cobra (Ophiophagus hannah) *King Eider (Somateria spectabilis) *King Vulture (Sarcoramphus papa) *Kinkajou (Potos flavus) *Kirk's Dik-Dik (Madoqua kirkii) *Klipspringer (Oreotragus oreotragus) *Koala (Phascolarctos cinereus) *Koi (Cyprinus rubrofuscus) *Komodo Dragon (Varanus komodoensis) *''Koolasuchus cleelandi'' *Kori Bustard (Ardeotis kori) *Labrador Duck (Camptorhynchus labradorius) *Lammergeier (Gypaetus barbatus) *''Laophis crotaloides'' *Largemouth Bass (Micropterus salmoides) *Largetooth Sawfish (Pristis pristis) *Laughing Kookaburra (Dacelo novaeguineae) *Lawes's Parotia (Parotia lawesii) *''Leaellynasaura amicagraphica'' *Leaf Insect (Phyllium giganteum) *Leaf-Cutter Ant (Atta cephalotes) *Leaf-Tailed Gecko (Uroplatus fimbriatus) *Leafy Sea Dragon (Phycodurus eques) *Least Weasel (Mustela nivalis) *Leatherback Sea Turtle (Dermochelys coriacea) *Leopard Gecko (Eublepharis macularius) *Leopard Seal (Hydrurga leptonyx) *Leopard Tortoise (Stigmochelys pardalis) *''Leptictidium auderiense'' *Lion-Tailed Macaque (Macaca silenus) *''Lisowicia bojani'' *Little Brown Bat (Myotis lucifugus) *Live Sharksucker (Echeneis naucrates) *''Livyatan melvillei'' *Llama (Lama glama) *Loggerhead Shrike (Lanius ludovicianus) *Long-Spine Porcupinefish (Diodon holocanthus) *Long-Tailed Chinchilla (Chinchilla lanigera) *Lovely Cotinga (Cotinga amabilis) *Lowland Anoa (Bubalus depressicornis) *Lowland Bongo (Tragelaphus eurycerus eurycerus) *Lowland Streaked Tenrec (Hemicentetes semispinosus) *Luna Moth (Actias luna) *Macaroni Penguin (Eudyptes chrysolophus) *Madagascar Hissing Cockroach (Gromphadorhina portentosa) *Magnificent Frigatebird (Fregata magnificens) *Mahi Mahi (Coryphaena hippurus) *Malarial Mosquito (Anopheles gambiae) *Malayan Colugo (Galeopterus variegatus) *Malayan Sun Bear (Helarctos malayanus) *Mallard (Anas platyrhynchos) *Mandarin Duck (Aix galericulata) *Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) *Maned Wolf (Chrysocyon brachyurus) *Mantled Guereza (Colobus guereza) *Marabou Stork (Leptoptilos crumenifer) *Marine Iguana (Amblyrhynchus cristatus) *Martinique Musk Rat (Megalomys desmarestii) *''Mastodontosaurus giganteus'' *Mata-mata (Chelus fimbriatus) *Meadow Vole (Microtus pennsylvanicus) *Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) *''Megacerops coloradensis'' *Megalania (Varanus priscus) *Megalodon (Carcharocles megalodon) *''Meganeura monyi'' *''Megatherium americanum'' *''Meiolania platyceps'' *Mexican Axolotl (Ambystoma mexicanum) *''Microraptor gui'' *Military Macaw (Ara militaris) *Monarch Butterfly (Danaus plexippus) *Mongolian Gerbil (Meriones unguiculatus) *Mongolian Saiga (Saiga tatarica mongolica) *Moon Jellyfish (Aurelia aurita) *Moorish Idol (Zanclus cornutus) *''Mosasaurus hoffmannii'' *Mound-Building Termite (Macrotermes bellicosus) *Mountain Goat (Oreamnos americanus) *Mountain Lion (Puma concolor) *Mourning Dove (Zenaida macroura) *Mudskipper (Periophthalmus barbarus) *Muscovy Duck (Cairina moschata) *Muskox (Ovibos moschatus) *Muskrat (Ondatra zibethicus) *Mute Swan (Cygnus olor) *Narwhal (Monodon monoceros) *New Caledonian Crested Gecko (Correlophus ciliatus) *New Caledonian Giant Gecko (Rhacodactylus leachianus) *New Guinea Singing Dog (Canis lupus dingo) *New Zealand Giant Penguin (Pachydyptes ponderosus) *Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus) *Nile Perch (Lates niloticus) *Nilgai (Boselaphus tragocamelus) *Nine-Banded Armadillo (Dasypus novemcinctus) *Norfolk Island Kaka (Nestor productus) *North American Beaver (Castor canadensis) *North American Porcupine (Erethizon dorsatum) *North American Raccoon (Procyon lotor) *North American River Otter (Lontra canadensis) *Northern Bobwhite (Colinus virginianus) *Northern Cardinal (Cardinalis cardinalis) *Northern Flicker (Colaptes auratus) *Northern Fur Seal (Callorhinus ursinus) *Northern Goshawk (Accipiter gentilis) *Northern Mockingbird (Mimus polyglottos) *Northern Pike (Esox lucius) *Northern Red-Billed Hornbill (Tockus erythrorhynchus) *Northern Red Snapper (Lutjanus campechanus) *Northern Short-Tailed Shrew (Blarina brevicauda) *Northern White-Faced Owl (Ptilopsis leucotis) *''Nothosaurus mirabilis'' *Nubian Ibex (Capra nubiana) *Numbat (Myrmecobus fasciatus) *Nyala (Tragelaphus angasii) *Ocean Sunfish (Mola mola) *Ocellaris Clownfish (Amphiprion ocellaris) *Ocelot (Leopardus pardalis) *Okapi (Okapia johnstoni) *''Opabinia regalis'' *''Ornithocheirus simus'' *Osprey (Pandion haliaeetus) *''Pachycephalosaurus wyomingensis'' *''Pachyrhinosaurus perotorum'' *Pacific Cleaner Shrimp (Lysmata amboinensis) *Pacific Walrus (Odobenus rosmarus divergens) *Painted Turtle (Chrysemys picta) *''Palaeoloxodon falconeri'' *''Palaeoloxodon namadicus'' *''Paleoparadoxia tabatai'' *Palm Cockatoo (Probosciger aterrimus) *''Paraceratherium transouralicum'' *Paradise Tanager (Tangara chilensis) *''Parasaurolophus walkeri'' *Passenger Pigeon (Ectopistes migratorius) *Patagonian Mara (Dolichotis patagonum) *Patas Monkey (Erythrocebus patas) *Peacock Flounder (Bothus mancus) *Peacock Mantis Shrimp (Odontodactylus scyllarus) *''Pegomastax africana'' *Pelican Eel (Eurypharynx pelecanoides) *Peregrine Falcon (Falco peregrinus) *Perentie (Varanus giganteus) *Philippine Tarsier (Carlito syrichta) *''Phorusrhacos longissimus'' *Pig-nosed Turtle (Carettochelys insculpta) *Pileated Woodpecker (Dryocopus pileatus) *Pillbug (Armadillidium vulgare) *Pineapplefish (Cleidopus gloriamaris) *Piping Plover (Charadrius melodus) *''Placerias hesternus'' *''Placodus gigas'' *Plumed Basilisk (Basiliscus plumifrons) *Polar Bear (Ursus maritimus) *Praying Mantis (Mantis religiosa) *Prevost's Squirrel (Callosciurus prevostii) *''Prionosuchus plummeri'' *Proboscis Monkey (Nasalis larvatus) *Pronghorn (Antilocapra americana) *''Protoceratops andrewsi'' *''Psittacosaurus lujiatunensis'' *''Pteranodon longiceps'' *Puff Adder (Bitis arietans) *''Pulmonoscorpius kirktonensis'' *Purple Finch (Hameorhous purpureus) *Purple Martin (Progne subis) *Purple Sea Urchin (Strongylocentrotus purpuratus) *Pygmy Hippopotamus (Choeropsis liberiensis) *Pygmy Marmoset (Cebuella pygmaea) *Pygmy Mouse Lemur (Microcebus myoxinus) *Quagga (Equus quagga quagga) *Queen Alexandra's Birdwing (Ornithoptera alexandrae) *Queen Angelfish (Holacanthus ciliaris) *Queensland Lungfish (Neoceratodus forsteri) *''Quetzalcoatlus northropi'' *Quokka (Setonix brachyurus) *Raccoon Dog (Nyctereutes procyonoides viverrinus) *Rainbow Lorikeet (Trichoglossus moluccanus) *Rainbow Trout (Oncorhynchus mykiss) *Red Deer (Cervus elaphus) *Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes) *Red Hartebeest (Alcelaphus buselaphus caama) *Red Kangaroo (Macropus rufus) *Red Kite (Milvus milvus) *Red Lionfish (Pterois volitans) *Red Panda (Ailurus fulgens) *Red Ruffed Lemur (Varecia rubra) *Red-Bellied Piranha (Pygocentrus nattereri) *Red-Bellied Woodpecker (Melanerpes carolinus) *Red-Billed Oxpecker (Buphagus erythrorhynchus) *Red-Billed Quelea (Quelea quelea) *Red-Crowned Crane (Grus japonensis) *Red-Eared Slider (Trachemys scripta elegans) *Red-Eyed Tree Frog (Agalychnis callidryas) *Red-Necked Wallaby (Macropus rufogriseus) *Red-Shanked Douc (Pygathrix nemaeus) *Red-Tailed Hawk (Buteo jamaicensis) *Red-Winged Blackbird (Agelaius phoeniceus) *Redback Spider (Latrodectus hasseltii) *Reef Manta Ray (Manta alfredi) *Regal Tang (Paracanthurus hepatus) *Resplendent Quetzal (Pharomachrus mocinno) *Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa reticulata) *''Rhamphorhynchus etchesi'' *Rhinoceros Hornbill (Buceros rhinoceros) *Ribbon Eel (Rhinomuraena quaesita) *Ring-Tailed Lemur (Lemur catta) *Ringtail (Bassariscus astutus) *Rock Dove (Columba livia) *Rock Hyrax (Procavia capensis) *Rocky Mountain Bighorn Sheep (Ovis canadensis canadensis) *Roosevelt Elk (Cervus canadensis roosevelti) *Roseate Spoonbill (Platalea ajaja) *Rosy-Breasted Grosbeak (Pheucticus ludovicianus) *Ruby-Throated Hummingbird (Archilochus colubris) *Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger) *Saddle-Billed Stork (Ephippiorhynchus senegalensis) *Sally Lightfoot Crab (Grapsus grapsus) *Sambar Deer (Rusa unicolor) *''Sarkastodon mongoliensis'' *Scarlet Ibis (Eudocimus ruber) *Scarlet Macaw (Ara macao) *Scarlet Tanager (Piranga olivacea) *Scimitar-Horned Oryx (Oryx dammah) *Sea Otter (Enhydra lutris) *Sea Wasp (Chironex fleckeri) *Secretary Bird (Sagittarius serpentarius) *Senegal Bushbaby (Galago senegalensis) *Serval (Leptailurus serval) *Seven-spotted Ladybug (Coccinella septempunctata) *Shingleback Skink (Tiliqua rugosa) *Shoebill (Balaeniceps rex) *Short-Beaked Echidna (Tachyglossus aculeatus) *Short-Faced Bear (Arctodus simus) *Short-Finned Pilot Whale (Globicephala macrorhynchus) *Shortfin Mako Shark (Isurus oxyrinchus) *Siamese Fighting Fish (Betta splendens) *Siberian Musk Deer (Moschus moschiferus) *Silver Arowana (Osteoglossus bicirrhosum) *''Simbakubwa kutokaafrika'' *Sinaloan Milk Snake (Lampropeltis triangulum sinaloae) *''Sivatherium giganteum'' *Slender-Horned Gazelle (Gazella leptoceros) *''Smilodon fatalis'' *''Smilodon populator'' *Snow Leopard (Panthera uncia) *Snowshoe Hare (Lepus americanus) *Snowy Owl (Bubo scandiacus) *Sockeye Salmon (Oncorhynchus nerka) *Somali Wild Ass (Equus africanus somaliensis) *Southern Blue-Ringed Octopus (Hapalochloena maculosa) *Southern Brown Kiwi (Apteryx australis) *Southern Carmine Bee-Eater (Merops nubicoides) *Southern Cassowary (Casuarius casuarius) *Southern Elephant Seal (Mirounga leonina) *Southern Flying Squirrel (Glaucomys volans) *Southern Ground Hornbill (Bucorvus leadbeateri) *Southern Hairy-nosed Wombat (Lasiorhinus latifrons) *Southern Ostrich (Struthio camelus) *Southern Stingray (Dasyatis americana) *Southern Tamandua (Tamandua tetradactyla) *Spectacled Owl (Pulsatrix perspicillata) *Sperm Whale (Physeter macrocephalus) *''Spinosaurus aegyptiacus'' *Spotted Eagle Ray (Aetobatus narinari) *Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) *Spotted Wobbegong (Orectolobus maculatus) *Star-Nosed Mole (Condylura cristata) *''Stegosaurus stenops'' *Steller's Sea Cow (Hydrodamalis gigas) *Steller’s Sea Eagle (Haliaeetus pelagicus) *Steller’s Sea Lion (Eumetopias jubatus) *Stonefish (Synanceia verrucosa) *Strawberry Poison Frog (Oophaga pumilio) *Striped Hyena (Hyaena hyaena) *Striped Skunk (Mephitis mephitis) *''Struthiomimus altus'' *''Styracosaurus albertensis'' *''Suchomimus tenerensis'' *Sugar Glider (Petaurus breviceps) *Sulphur-Crested Cockatoo (Cacatua galerita) *Sun Parakeet (Aratinga solstitialis) *Sunda Slow Loris (Nycticebus coucang) *Superb Bird-of-Paradise (Lophorina superba) *Superb Fairywren (Malurus cyaneus) *Superb Lyrebird (Menura novaehollandiae) *Superb Starling (Lamprotornis superbus) *''Sylviornis neocaledoniae'' *Syrian Onager (Equus hemionus hemippus) *''Tanystropheus longobardicus'' *''Tapejara wellnhoferi'' *Tarantula Hawk (Pepsis formosa) *Tasmanian Devil (Sarcophilus harrisii) *Temminck's Tragopan (Tragopan temminckii) *''Therizinosaurus cheloniformis'' *Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii) *Thorny Dragon (Moloch horridus) *Thylacine (Thylacinus cynocephalus) *''Thylacoleo carnifex'' *Tiger Quoll (Dasyurus maculatus) *Tiger Shark (Galeocerdo cuvier) *Tiger Snake (Notechis scutatus) *''Tiktaalik roseae'' *Tinfoil Barb (Barbonymus schwanenfeldii) *''Titanis walleri'' *''Titanoboa cerrejonensis'' *Toco Toucan (Ramphastos toco) *Tokay Gecko (Gekko gecko) *Toque Macaque (Macaca sinica) *''Torosaurus latus'' *''Triceratops prorsus'' *Trilobite (Isotelus rex) *Tuatara (Sphenodon punctatus) *Tufted Deer (Elaphodus cephalophus) *Tufted Titmouse (Baeolophus bicolor) *Turkey Vulture (Cathartes aura) *''Tumidocarcinus giganteus'' *''Tylosaurus proriger '' *''Tyrannosaurus rex'' *Upland Moa (Megalapteryx didinus) *''Utahraptor ostrommaysorum'' *Vampire Squid (Vampyroteuthis infernalis) *Veiled Chameleon (Chamaeleo calyptratus) *''Velociraptor mongoliensis'' *Vervet (Chlorocebus pygerythrus) *Victoria Crowned Pigeon (Goura victoria) *Virginia Opossum (Didelphis virginiana) *Virginia Rail (Rallus limicola) *Wandering Albatross (Diomedea exulans) *Warrah (Dusicyon australis) *Water Buffalo (Bubalus bubalis) *Wels Catfish (Silurus glanis) *West Indian Manatee (Trichechus manatus) *West Indian Ocean Coelacanth (Latimeria chalumnae) *Western Capercaillie (Tetrao urogallus) *Western Diamondback Rattlesnake (Crotalus atrox) *Western Honeybee (Apis mellifera) *Western Lowland Gorilla (Gorilla gorilla gorilla) *Whale Shark (Rhincodon typus) *White-Breasted Nuthatch (Sitta carolinensis) *White-Faced Saki (Pithecia pithecia) *White-Faced Whistling Duck (Dendrocygna viduata) *White-Headed Capuchin (Cebus capucinus) *White-Headed Lemur (Eulemur albifrons) *White-Handed Gibbon (Hylobates lar) *White-Nosed Coati (Nasua narica) *White-Tailed Deer (Odocoileus virginianus) *Wild Boar (Sus scrofa) *Wild Turkey (Melagris gallopavo) *Wolf Spider (Pardosa amentata) *Wolverine (Gulo gulo) *Wood Duck (Aix sponsa) *Woodland Caribou (Rangifer tarandus caribou) *Woodpecker Finch (Camarhynchus pallidus) *Woolly Mammoth (Mammuthus primigenius) *Woolly Rhinoceros (Coelodonta antiquitatis) *''Xiphactinus audax'' *Yak (Bos grunniens) *Yellow Tang (Zebrasoma flavescens) *Yellow-Headed Amazon (Amazona oratrix) *Yeti Crab (Kiwa hirsuta) *''Yutyrannus huali'' *Zebra Duiker (Cephalophus zebra) *Zebra Finch (Taeniopygia guttata) *Zebra Shark (Stegostoma fasciatum) *Zorilla (Ictonyx striatus) Cast Voice Actors *Ashley Johnson - Gwen Tennyson, Angela Duxbury (in her Ellie voice) *Benjamin Diskin - Hoagie Gilligan, Nigel Uno *Bill Barretta - Barry, Sperm Whale, Eagle Owl, Orangutan, Alligator Gar, Fallow Deer *Brian Henson - Croc, Ostrich, Beaver, Gharial, Giant Anteater, Coconut Crab, Ankole-Watusi Cattle *Carlos Alazraqui - Monroe *Candi Milo - Dexter, Coco, Mrs. Elena Martinez (in her Gypsy Lila voice with a Latin Spanish accent) *Cathy Cavadini - Blossom *Collin Dean - Gregory *Cree Summer - Abby Lincoln, Cree Lincoln, Ms. Jessica Barren (in her Princess Kida voice) (Uncredited: Teen girl) *Daryl Sabara - Rex Salazar *David Barclay - Red Fox *Dee Bradley Baker - Wallabee Beatles *Deedee Magno Hall - Pearl *Diedrich Bader -Fiskerton *Donna Kimball - Radhika, Red Kangaroo, Giraffe *Drew Massey - Busara, Blue-and-Gold Macaw, Vampire Bat, Lappet-Faced Vulture, Yorkshire Pig, African Porcupine, Grizzly Bear *Edward Noel MacNeal - Turkey, Okapi, Wolverine, Peacock *Elijah Wood - Wirt *Elizabeth Daily - Buttercup *Erin Fitzgerald - Nazz *Estelle - Garnet *Frank Welker - Scooby-Doo *Fred Savage - Noah Nixon *Fred Tatasciore - Komodo, Zok *George Newbern - Superman *Greg Cipes - Beast Boy, Toby Montana (in his Kevin E. Levin voice) *Greg Eagles - Grim Reaper *Grey Griffin - Frankie Foster, Mandy, Yumi Yoshimura, Dr. Rebecca Holiday, Daphne Blake (Uncredited: Teen girl) *Hynden Walch - Starfire *Janice Kawaye - Ami Onuki (Uncredited: Teen girl) *Janyse Jaud - Sarah *Jason Harris - Chad Dickinson *Jeff Bennett - Johnny Bravo *Jennifer Hale - Ms. Keane, Julie Herschbaum, Gladys, Zatanna, Mrs. Jane Doe (in her Jessie Bannon voice) (Uncredited: Teen girl) *Jennifer Paz - Lapis Lazuli *Jim Martin - Hippopotamus, Walrus, Siberian Tiger, Toco Toucan, Dalmatian Pelican, American Alligator, Star-Nosed Mole, Skunk *John DiMaggio - Bobo Haha *Julianne Buescher - Aina, Holstein-Friesian Cow, Burmese Python *Kath Soucie - Ray Ray Lee, Marcia Osbourne (in her voices mixed with Kanga and Maddie Fenton), Coach Peggy Fritz (in her Betty Deville voice) (Uncredited: Teen girl) *Kathryn Cressida - Dee Dee *Keenan Christensen - Jimmy *Keith Ferguson - Bloo, David Crossware (in his Danny Phantom voice) *Kevin Clash - Kubwa, Elephant Seal, Alligator Snapping Turtle, Moose, Indian Rhinoceros, Scarlet Macaw *Khary Payton - Cyborg *Lara Jill Miller - Juniper Lee *Lauren Tom - Kuki Sanban, Principal Chen (in her Susan Vandom voice) *Mae Whitman - Teenage Little Suzy *Maria Canals-Barrera - Hawkgirl *Marty Grabstein - Courage *Matt Hill - Ed *Matthew Lillard - Shaggy Rogers *Melanie Lynskey - Beatrice *Michaela Dietz - Amethyst *Nicholle Tom - Supergirl *Nicole Sullivan - Drew Saturday *Phil LaMarr - Jack, Wilt, Mr. Frank Derwin (in his Lucius Fox voice) *Phil Morris - Doc Saturday *Richard Steven Horvitz - Billy, Harold *Sam Lerner - Zak Saturday *Sam Vincent - Double D *Scott Innes - Scrappy-Doo *Scott Menville - Robin *Sean Marquette - Mac *Shelby Rabara - Peridot *Susan Eisenberg - Wonder Woman *Tara Strong - Bubbles, Ashi, Raven, Rachelle Osbourne (in her Ingrid Third voice) *Tom Kane - Professor Utonium *Tom Kenny - Eduardo, Fred Osbourne (in his Commissioner Gordon voice) *Tony Sampson - Eddy *Tress MacNeille - Mama Bravo *Victor Yerrid - Achak, Red-Necked Wallaby, Platypus, Zebra, Hyena, Polar Bear *Vyvan Pham - Genelle Miyamata (in her Julie Yamamoto voice) *Wally Kurth - Agent Six *Yuri Lowenthal - Ben Tennyson *Zach Callison - Steven Quartz Universe Creature Shop Puppeteers *Allan Trautman *Allison Mork *Artie Esposito *Bill Barretta *Brian Henson *Bruce Lanoil *Colleen Smith *David Barclay *Donna Kimball *Dorien Davies *Drew Massey *Edward Noel MacNeal *Grant Baciocco *Greg Ballora *Jim Martin *Joey Mazzarino *John Kennedy *John Tartaglia *Julianne Buescher *Karen Prell *Kevin Carlson *Kevin Clash *Kristin Charney *Leslie Carrara Rudolph *Michelan Sisti *Patrick Johnson *Paul McGinnis *Sean Johnson *Tim Blaney *Tim Lagasse *Victor Yerrid Credits Main Article: Cartoon Wild Style/Credits Music Soundtrack Main Article: Cartoon Wild Style/Soundtrack Gallery Quotes * *: *: Trivia *All animals in the film were made using photorealistic CGI and animatronics by the Jim Henson's Creature Shop. But sometimes live animals could be used as stunt doubles. *The 16 year-old version of Little Suzy is based on her middle-aged self model from "The Unsinkable Johnny Bravo". This is because that, despite her age, Mae Whitman still voices her for this movie. Category:NaturalWorldLover's Ideas Category:Films Category:Live-action films Category:Crossover films Category:Crossovers Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Cartoon Network Category:Warner Bros. films Category:CGI Films Category:Ed Edd n Eddy Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Category:Steven Universe Category:Over the Garden Wall Category:Johnny Bravo Category:The Jim Henson Company